Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of information and computation spaces (e.g., smart spaces) for distributed information management and computing. By way of example, it is noted that various devices (e.g., mobile devices) with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers and furthermore sensor devices plus internet based providers. Combining these devices together and the applications and the information stored by those applications is a major challenge of interoperability. This can be achieved through numerous, individual and personal information or computation spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. With the growing use of such information and computation spaces, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to leverage these information and computation spaces to support complex calculations used in resource intensive applications such as processing biometric information (e.g., natural language processing, voice recognition, and identity determination).